Deja Vu
by Cool4126
Summary: Just Read and Find Out! See what can happen when Naruto has to risk all of his new found power to rewrite time! Find ou how!
1. The Beginning

"Déjà Vu"

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

"I guess it's time to try that new jutsu with my new mastery of the Fuuton element," thought Naruto. "Naruto listen very carefully to me.

Don't try that combination yet. I really don't know if the quantum jutsu is compatible with the Fuuton element.However if it s I won't know the effects either," said Kyuubi.

On the eve of Naruto's 16th birthday Kyuubi had told Naruto everything about his (or I mean her) past attack on Konoha to finally show Naruto reason for resenting that village. This includes how Konoha (just Orochmaru) had been doing experiments on fox spirits to obtain immortality. This had angered her to a point where she wanted to completely obliterate Konoha. When the 4th Hokage realized the truth he chose to place her inside Naruto instead of his body. This allowed Kyuubi to have the chance to one day kill (with Naruto's help) kill Orochimaru.

"Well furry what do you want me to do then?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's very simple" she replied.

Naruto had flushed furiously red due the very vulgar images she had sent him. "I can't do that! First of all, there's only one kunoichi I care about… crap. Too much info for your ears furry," said Naruto lying on the grass.

Kyuubi responded "Stop calling me that, if anything my name's Kuna-chan. Also I was right in guessing that you like her."

"Stop looking into my mind for my feelings about Hi…" screamed Naruto when he realized her eyes staring at him.


	2. Her Eyes

Chapter: 2

Her Eyes

"W-What f-fuzzy Naruto-kun?" asked the dark-haired kunoichi.

"Hey Hinata Oh don't worry about that. It's nothing," replied Naruto.

Hinata shook her head and said "Are you sure? You talk to me about anything, even the Kyuubi." She said this so quietly not even Kiba could've heard her unless he was really close by.

"How do you know about her?" he asked with a pale look on his face.

She simply replied "Tsunade told me one night after she got drunk."

"So Baa-Chan told you…," he said realizing how close she was to his face (she was still looking down at him).

"Calm down and change the subject, kit. You go that far with her until I educate you on life topics you most likely do know since you were raised alone." said Kuna.

"Anyways, Hinata look at something I've been working on." Naruto quickly said.

This is when he realized that Hinata had fallen asleep on his chest (probably from exhaustion from training). "How cute," he murmured quietly.

Then he carefully put her on the grass, stepped away and stretched his body. "Fuuton: Quantum jutsu!" he said but alas all he felt was a little breeze that showed no strings of time (the normal jutsu shows the strings of time. These are possible future events and choosing one allows one to change things to follow that time line, however only one string can be chosen for each event).

"Didn't I say NO!!!? Kit that was dangerous, we are lucky that you didn't have enough chakra to make it work," yelled Kuna-Chan.

"Fine. Anyways I should get Hinata home," said Naruto. "Don't you mean your girlfriend," quickly retorted Kuna. Naruto said, "She's not my mate." Then he suddenly he realized the extra weight that just climbed on his back (he still kind of slow isn't he).

"I'm n-not your w-what now N-Naruto-kun?" asked a giggling Hinata. "Nothing, I was just talking to the great furry, I mean Kuna-Chan," replied Naruto who was shocked at the fact Hinata had heard them talking. "Ok. P-Please carry me h-home. I'm t-too tired to w-walk," she said wondering why she was using all of her courage devoted to Naruto all at once.

"Hinata would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow? We can see anything you want to see," said Naruto who was blushing due to the fact he was carrying the only girl he truly likes.

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun, let's go at around three o-ok?" she answered with a blush which equally matched Naruto's.

"However you will need to prove yourself to me fox," spoke Hiashi quietly.

It was at that moment that Hinata and Naruto has realized they had been outside Hyuuga manor. "I meant no disrespect Hiashi-Sama. I suppose I should have asked you first." Naruto replied while putting Hinata down and giving a light bow of respect.

"Good answer Naruto-kun. Hinata you may go with him tomorrow. I only have two things to say on this manner. Number 1: Be back around 10:00. If you can show me that you are trust-worthy then you may continue to date with my daughter. Number 2: If you purposely bring harm to my daughter then I WILL personally hunt you down," Hiashi said quickly and without change of expression. Naruto bowed respectfully again and after he had turned the corner he high-tailed home. Hinata looked at her father completely shocked when he said "Come inside. You don't want to catch a cold. You have an appointment to keep tomorrow."


	3. The Lesson

Chapter 3:

The Lesson

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early for his first lesson. Kuna-Chan promised to begin teaching his "life lesson", whatever that meant.

"Well Kuna-Chan can I start learning now?" Naruto said waking her up.

"Grr… You know it's five in the morning right?" she replied with an irritated tone.

"Yes I know but know you well. It may take all morning for you to make me fully understand what you are telling me," replied Naruto with a complete understanding of his own nature.

"Fine but do NOT take a shower until after this lesson. However in return you will allow me to assist you at any time from now on," she said with a serious and stern look.

"Fine, so let's hurry ok? I want to learn as much as I can before I leave at noon," Naruto said quickly.

Suddenly a very voluptuous 19 year old black haired woman was standing in front of him. He was already shocked at the woman' sudden and seductive appearance, then he realized she was NAKED! He felt a sudden pleasurable feeling that he could not explain and he was 18.

"Hi Naruto, how can I help you. Why are you scared at the sight of my appearance? It's me Kuna ," she said while smiling at his expression.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!!" he screamed.

"Shut up you damn fox!!!" yelled some random neighbor.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm not free of your seal. To begin the lesson how did you feel when I appeared?" she teased while materializing some clothes to put on.

"Well I felt really tense and I wanted to do… some of the things Ero-sennin's books," replied a blushing Naruto.

"What about down in your lower area? " Kuna-Chan questioned.

"Damn! I've only seen that after I have been dreaming about Hin...ata," said Naruto shocked at what he just realized.

"You are right Naruto. You saw as someone you love but someone also someone you desire. Stay very still Naruto, I'm going to peer into your mind to see where the medium of this problem is," Kuna said who was (slowly and seductively) approaching him. Then she touched her forehead unto his and Kuna-Chan re-entered him.

After one hour of searching through his mind she found what she believed she was looking for. She thought about it and decided that was the source.

"Wake up Naruto!" Kuna-Chan said roughly while she splashed ice water on him.

"Damn!" said Naruto when he noticed how close she was to him.

"Anyways Naruto I know why you see Hinata in two different lights since you so obviously her lover. It is because of the day you saw Hinata in the water training during the bug mission. You began to see her as a sexual object. Sorry if I said it too bluntly but you need to be careful about your actions around her Naruto. I would suggest two things to overcome this problem. First of all, spent less time with these perverted guys Kakashi and Ero-sennin, mainly Ero-sennin. Second, you must train in your concentration so that you can control your emotions," Kuna-Chan explained while she had been laying on Naruto's chest feeling on his abs.

"I truly thank you Kuna-Chan," said Naruto who pulled her into a deep hug. Kuna-Chan (being much bolder) felt more of his chest when he said "Stop that. You know I love Hinata. Also it's now about 10:30 and knowing Sakura she already knows I'm taking Hinata on a date. She's just going to ask me all these annoying questions," said Naruto with a thoughtful voice.

"Good point. Stop calling me Chan or anything else, its just Kuna," she replied. Then she did something completely and utterly surprising to Naruto. She pushed him to the wall and kissed him HARD!

"Damn. This seductive woman caught me," thought Naruto.

The she stopped and whispered in his ear" With that you have completed lesson one of two. I have stolen your first kiss and you are ready for that date. If you were lustful that would have not stopped. Now go shower and get ready. Since I trust you so much I'm going to sleep during your date. Being materialized takes tons of chakra." She gave him a playing wink and in a flash she went back into her loving residence.


	4. Her First Kiss plus a Surprise of Sorrow

Chapter 4:

Her Very First Kiss plus a Surprise of Sorrow

The time is 2:30 in the afternoon, it is partly cloudy and certain someone is running late. Lets just say that this person is the heiress to a certain clan. Also she had out very late last night.

"How can I be running so late? Maybe I'm dreaming. I mean there is no way Naruto would ask me out, right?" thought Hinata doubtfully.

"Daughter are you dressed?" asked Hiashi who was preparing to bust the door since it was nearing 3:00pm and it was a Hyuuga Code to be on time to an appointment (this includes dates).

"I'm coming father," said Hinata who was rushing to finish her hair, looking in her vanity mirror several times. Her huge mirror (seeing how she is Hyuuga I suppose would be bigger than average to some extent. Not to mention I'm not going to explain what Hinata room looks likes so use some imagination) showed how Hiashi simply walked into her room.

"Daughter, someone is here to see you. Also remember the two rules I told Naruto well I only have one thing to tell you," Hiashi bluntly stated.

"Since you are of marrying age the council will not interfere with your social life unless you are single at the age of 24," he said answering Hinata's questioning look.

As he finished this statement a Hyuuga servant led Naruto into room. This servant seemed oddly familiar to Naruto but he lost of his thought towards this matter as soon as he saw the girl of his very dreams. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He could precisely see every curve on her body through her black gown. He really just wanted to kiss her since Kuna stole his first kiss. Even though Kuna had kissed he felt nothing from it. He could not even return the kiss, he just took it.

"Good Afternoon Hiashi-Sama and hello Hinata," said a very dazed Naruto.

"H-Hello Naruto, I'm going to wait outside," quickly said Hinata then she quickly left the room.

"Please Naruto there are need for formalities. I know how your true attitude, you may as you normally act. You have proven yourself to me the day you stood up to me to ask Hinata out. However I can not completely trust you yet," Hiashi said with a happy face (eerie and odd. Can you picture that?

"I understand the terms for the both us. I understand my consequences for allowing harm to befall Hinata, but I WILL NOT allow it. I swear!" responded Naruto in a calm and firm voice.

"Good. Well be off now. One more thing Naruto," said Hiashi when he handed Naruto an official Hyuuga clothing emblem. "With that no one will EVER deny you service again. Well off you go."

* * *

Three Minutes Later

"Well Hinata I have to confess something to you," said Naruto in a hushed but happy tone when e went to meet her outside.

Hinata heart began to beat incredibly fast she began to things such as "Does he like me?" and "What is he really planning?" Then she finally said "W-Where are w-we going?"

"We are going to take a long because I want to have a chance to learn more about since you seem to know so much about me. For instance, why were at my window last night? " he replied with his trade-mark smile.

"H-How did you k-know I was t-there?" she questioned without a stutter.

"You just told me. Also you kind of made a sound when you saw Kuna was telling me to wake up early for my first life lesson," explained Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry N-Naruto. I didn't mean to," was all she managed to say before Naruto turned around pulled Hinata closer. At first she was shocked to be so close to him but felt as if she was heaven when Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Hinata, I LOVE you. This morning Kuna helped me sort out all of feelings and I could never want anyone more than you," said Naruto while he stoked her hair.

Before she could even respond Naruto kissed her. Now Hinata felt like she was truly in HEAVEN! She returned his kiss with even more force than Naruto could imagine from such a shy girl. They enjoyed each others company until 6:00 when they began to kiss even more.

"Well isn't this touching?" said a certain missing ninja. It was more like the murder of the Uchiha clan, the member of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha.

"Crap. Hinata go get Tsunade and any other ninja that is available. I'll try to hold him off," Naruto said quickly.

She couldn't reply because she couldn't move. Itachi had caught her in his most powerful genjutsu without use for his sharigan.

Naruto began to prepare his specialty rasengan when Itachi said" Move and will annihilate her, thus forcing you to watch. I just want you come with me. We are going to destroy my enemies. If you join me I will spare her. Meet me outside the wall with your decision. You have until 9:00 to tie up any loose ends in this village."

Then he vanished leaving Naruto defeated. Even though Naruto cared about the village he could not sacrifice Hinata.

"Naruto should I still get the ninja guard?" questioned Hinata.

"No you should not. Listen carefully Hinata; I'm going to leave this village. I WILL return to the village and more importantly I WILL return the girl I love with all my heart," said a crying Naruto.

"W-Why are y-you leaving? P-Please d-don't go and l-leave me. I N-NEED y-you in my life, I c-can't live without you. When you left with the toad Sannin I couldn't eat well for the first couple days. P-Please do N-NOT l-leave m-me," said Hinata sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto got on his knees and said" Do you see this necklace?" she nodded. "Well WHEN I return will you marry me?

She took the necklace (without answering) and ran. She just ran to the Hokage's tower trying to contact Tsunade.

When Naruto saw Hinata leave him, he just jumped the Konoha gate and met the Uchiha outside. Naruto grabbed the top of the Akatsuki cloak Itachi had on and said" If that genjutsu harms Hinata in any way I WILL KILL you."

"It won't Naruto-kun. However if you ever try to get away before the end of the year… well you know," said Itachi.

"Trust me I don't plan on leaving so that you can harm her. Not to mention I can also I can finally retrieve Sasuke from the sound village. Since I'm closer to you finding him will be a lot easier. Is it true that he already killed Orochimaru?

"Indeed"

* * *

"Why did I run? Why couldn't return his feelings?! Why did I take his necklace? NARUTO!" screamed a crazed Hinata.

While she wondered about her true feelings she wandered to Tsunade's Tower.

Author's Note:

Well I'm trying to make longer chapters but the next chapter may be short. I will take any suggestions to make the story move along but do not ask why the story is called Déjà Vu or if I don't use your idea don't ask why ok?

Disclaimer: By the Way I Don't Own Naruto!!!


	5. Preparation

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile. School has suddenly become more annoying. I also forgot to mention that I have made-up characters in my story (OC's). These characters are actually myself, and my two friends . We WILL own some of the Konoha ninja but I don't plan on killing anyone. PLAN on it, so don't review complaining about character death. Poll of Day: Hiashi or Kakashi and Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke would've gotten his ass beat already.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Preparation

There sat a lonely, dazed, and somewhat angry girl. She had no clue why this happened to her. She just sat there pondering on (the hospital bench) why when the Hokage, Tsunade, appeared in front of her.

"What is so urgent that you called me out for?" the slightly angered Hokage questioned.

"N-Naruto has left Konoha," sobbed the Hyuuga controllably, "Not to mention he gave me your necklace."

Tsunade said "I understand so Itachi finally came huh?" Tsunade was still concerned though even she had allowed Naruto to leave whenever Itachi came. They had believed it was the easiest way to track down Sasuke Uchiha.

After spending three hours of explaining the situation to Hinata, Tsunade still couldn't understand why Naruto left so soon. He was to report is departure before he left so they could attempt to further negotiate with Itachi to keep Sasuke alive.

"To b-believe that I trusted N-Naruto-kun so much. I m-mean h-he had j-just told me that he l-loved me. I was a complete F-FOOL!" Hinata said in complete sadness.

"Hinata this truly is not the place to talk about this. Let's go to my room and speak one and one about this," said Tsunade. So they both got up and quietly walked to Tsunade's room.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

After they arrived to the room and applied many justus to keep out anyone who was not invited. It was then Hinata spilled out everything she had just experienced.

Tsunade was completely angered when she said," So Naruto tells you that he loves you, makes out with you and leaves you all in the same hour roughly?" I thought I told him that he should never try to do everything by himself."

Tsunade was just about to alert the ANBU when Hinata stopped her. "Why are you stopping me? Don't you want the love of your life back? We CAN'T afford to lose _him_!" she replied clearly FURIOUS.

"By _him_ do you mean the Kyuubi? If you do then don't worry _she_ will definitely take care of Naruto. In the mean time we must make preparations. Don't ask me why just read this note Kyuubi, by the way her name is Kuna, made Naruto write just in case," said Hinata calmly.

"Let me see that," replied Tsunade, "Now I understand why we must prepare. Itachi plans to form a group to completely destroy anyone he does not abide to him. Kuna expected this and left us this letter in order to alert all villages willing to listen, as Konoha is now the spearhead of all villages."

Hinata took back the letter and simply said, "If Itachi wants a fight we will give him a war. Also Naruto WILL pay for leaving me and my love will not end up like Sasuke, who leaves everything behind. Genjutsu or no genjutsu I will see this through."

Tsunade simply thought, "I better start training again or else these future ninja may blow me in the dust. I see Hinata is trying to cope by keeping herself busy and not thinking about it."

* * *

Itachi's Group

That very morning, Itachi began to mobilize. He had three more worthy ninja that he planed to have join him. The first two are the "brother" combination called "universe," the lone two ninja that seem to have not completely revealed their full power or jutsu yet. Not to mention no ninja could comprehend such mystical powers so they were important. They remained in hiding but he knew we where they were.

"You should stop thinking so hard or I'll read your thoughts," said Kuna. Itachi was hardly surprised knowing full well that this was the Kyuubi in the materialized form. "What about the third member?" she questioned while Naruto sulked.

"He will join us on his own, in time. So we must travel to the meeting point outside the ruins of Village hidden by the Stars. These are the last two survivors of the raid 20 years ago. They are both 18 years old and want to meet you Naruto-kun," informed Itachi.

"Why?" questioned Naruto who was looking into a sphere in his hand, "I've figured out the wind style of the quantum jutsu. It seems I can see anyone who was nearby at the time of the jutsu. This means I can somewhat trust you Itachi because I can see the instant you go back on your word."

"I see. It's good I didn't come at that time. I saw you perform that jutsu so I didn't know what to expect. Anyway since you are the strongest Jonin in Konoha they wanted to fight you. I promised the elder who is the strongest a fight with you. Since we are part of the same group we must be all must be strong and-," Itachi simply replied.

"Since we are using my jutsu to move quickly and undetectable you owe me BIG Naruto," interrupted Kuna who was slightly angered that she had to become a fox for them to ride. Then she smiled sending Naruto a message to his mind (yes the seal is broken but Kuna has taken a liking to Naruto so she protects him and still resides in him).

Seeing what she meant Naruto replied "Fine but nothing that will make Hinata hate me more then she already does." Then he thought for a moment. "Kuna can I contact Hinata in anyway using the continuation you taught me?"

"Yes. That is why when Itachi made me leave that note I placed the other end of your string to it. However, Itachi might be able to break it," she replied.

"I don't care what you do Naruto-kun, as long as you keep your end of the deal. If you give her any more information then what we left them, I will NOT hesitate to kill her while you are forced to watch. Then again, seeing how you are a man of your word I won't be harming her although I can't guarantee anything in the war," Itachi said softly.

* * *

"So you have arrived Naruto-kun," said the eldest brother of the group universe, "Seeing how you people cannot enter without permission from at least one of us, fight me now in a one on one taijutsu fight. No justus, we can use chakra weapons, and you can't have Kuna here assist you."

"Sorry Kuna but I will complete my promise to you later," he smiled, "However I want one thing."

"Whatever it is, if it is my power to do so," he elder brother replied.

"When I win I want Itachi to COMPLETELY explain the Sharigan seeing how we may have to fight his little brother who I heard somehow obtained the mangekou, using it to defeat Orochimaru. Itachi just nodded and ordered for the battle to begin.

In a flash Naruto had knocked the man into a row of interlocking trees causing ripples of shockwaves all over due to the falling trees. Since the elder brother was seriously impressed at this attack, he materialized (this is no jutsu) his weapon. It was a log black rod with what seemed to be golden fortune symbols.

Naruto charged again realizing his mistake a little too late. WHAM! The rod nailed Naruto with such a force that it knocked Naruto into the side of a mountain 15 meters away. The elder simply touch one of the symbols on his rod and the rock changed into a kunai.

"This man is REALLY strong. I never thought I would use my weapon so soon. This may be tougher than I thought," Naruto said pulling out his prized kunai from Kuna. He suddenly pushed out the memory of when she gave him this kunai.

Crack! Naruto just barely managed to the second onslaught the elder provided. The second blow did some serious damage to both fighters though (keep reading to see how). Since the attack left the elder almost completely defenseless, Naruto threw the Fuuton-charged kunai at him.

RIP! Naruto simply saw the brother disintegrate himself into a paper-like form. The real brother attacked at nailed Naruto in his left shoulder swinging downward from above.

However ironic it may be, Naruto's body just opened up and sucked the elder into a vacuum and then closing as the brother's body was only half-way through.

"Winner Naruto-kun!" as Kuna rushed and kissed him passionately. Then Naruto pulled back.

"What was that for? I thought you weren't going to treat me like a lover anymore?" he said entirely confused.

"Well I'm full of surprises aren't I? I mean my specialty kunai was useful wasn't it?" Kuna replied.

"That is quite a kunai you have there. Drop the shadow clone now Naruto. Since I fight even sneaker than you, as you saw, I expected you to have an improved shadow clone fight in your place. Seeing your strength and determination I now grant you entrance to our abode, my respect, and we will give our assistance in the fight," the older brother smiled as his "brother" appeared next to him.

"Wat's up? I see that Cross lost. No one has beaten him since we met Itachi. Even before then he never lost a fight. By the way, as I mentioned his name is Cross and I'm Solar," he said before going straight to Kuna. "Hey for a fox you are Hot! Want to hang out with me for about an hour? If you know what I mean." he asked giving her a greeting hug and kiss.

"Man! Can't you wait even five minutes before flirting with the girl?" Cross asked, "At the very least you aren't a peeping tom, right Naruto?"

"Yes. I'm not. I hope he isn't. When she sleeps within me I can see all of her _lustful_ events if I can't dream. This happened once while I was training outside Konoha," replied Naruto who felt a similar feeling to the day he had his life lesson from Kuna.

"Ahem, I'm still standing here. Anyways Solar I'll think about your offer. Don't we have business like an explanation and _promises_ to fulfill within your _abode_?" she said to interrupt this particular conversation for going to far.

"I agree with Kuna. Let's go inside to continue this inside the ruins. As it would seem Naruto could burst at any minute if the wrong person was mentioned," said Itachi with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You mean Hinata, right? I heard that she is a Hyuuga. Nice choice kid. I'm going by the picture you keep leaving in your head. We can only read minds when you think too hard on the subject. So we know the whole story. That isn't funny Itachi," said Solar who kept nudging Naruto.

"Seeing us together is the funny thing. It's almost like we are a family, though. Anyway let us go already," said Itachi without changing emotion in any part of his last statement.

"I'm ready to perform the transport jutsu. Naruto you might want to say anything you want to because first-time transports usually won't wake up for three hours so it'll be around 8:00, "said Cross silently.

"Fine, Kuna I don't mind if you go with Solar tonight. In fact I'm expecting you to go since I know you a little too well Kuna. So go relieve your tension (to put it in mild terms) but don't forget to keep your _promise_.

"So you don't mind if I have sex with another man even though I promised you that if Hinata doesn't turn around when you return that I would always love you. You are incredibly odd Naruto, I WILL have to fix that," she replied.

"I'm ready," said Naruto fearing the last couple of words Kuna had said.

In a flash the five of six member of Itachi's group Dragon warped off into a forbidden land.


	6. Seeing You Again

Authors Note: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own Naruto. Poll: Which element do you prefer?

Chapter 6:

Seeing You Again

So far it has been three hours since the teleport sequence and Naruto has just woken up. "Geez, where am I? Wait a minute why am I sleeping? Wait, Itachi has **a lot** of explaining to do," quickly said a rising Naruto when he suddenly felt something soft and round touch his face. At first he had an urge to touch, when he realized a **VERY** important fact.

"Good Morning! Did you sleep well?" asked very seductive fox-lady.

"Kuna, can you stop teasing me with that body of yours? You know that there is only one person I love enough to even think about messing with around with like that," he said trying not to fall for her erratic trick.

"Fine, have it your way. I mean did finish the connection between you and Hinata while you were out cold. By the way the teleporting sequence put us the sleep due to the fact that it was our first time being invited," Kuna said with a smile that could give even Itachi a run for his money.

"Fine, what do you want in exchange for my much needed info?" quietly asked Naruto while they both changed (Since Kuna had entered many of dreams in the past he gotten used to seeing her naked, not to mention when she stole his first kiss).

"Now you have to double our little promise making the next 2 days or nights rather," said a giggling Kuna (due to suspense).

"No WAY! One time was the promise." Then he saw her face full of sadness, "Fine, I agree, but only **TWICE**! Not to mention it must be before we leave to return to Konoha. By the way, the sad puppy dog look is cheating, it won't work next time," said Naruto utterly defeated.

"Are you two finally ready to get this day over with?" yelled Cross who was already very hurried. He just now found out that an old friend was just about to drop by and he didn't tell him about Naruto joining the group.

"We're ready. Where is Itachi? It is time to start explaining the whole point of this," Naruto said without any tack. Kuna suddenly hit him over the head.

"Don't get over your head. If they wanted to kill you they could. This even includes the chance of me helping you. Those two, Cross and Solar, are already almost as strong as Itachi and their potential is higher than his seeing his age is about 35. So mindful of what you say," warned Kuna being as intuitive as ever.

"Fine I will. Solar can please gather so we can begin whatever it is that we are supposed to be doing?" Naruto simply asked.

"Naruto stop acting out of your character like that. We know that you understand your position so that's enough for us," replied an annoyed Itachi.

"Finally, I'm going to get some answers. However I want only two things out of this. One, I want to fight and return Sasuke to Konoha although we may injure a lot of its citizens. Two, I want you to keep your end of the bargain," said Naruto seriously. Everyone was shocked at his sudden seriousness and bluntness. No one had talked to Itachi like that without getting incredibly hurt.

Without any warning Itachi appeared in front of Naruto and before Naruto could act "Tsukuyomi" was all Itachi said. Naruto instantly knew something was wrong. Itachi suddenly back away.

'Crap, he caught me in Tsukuyomi again. However, I can't die here. I have two promises to keep,' thought Naruto calmly. He quickly broke the jutsu to see that Itachi was right in front of him looking at Naruto with a blank expression.

"Interesting, well Naruto you may speak however you like to then. Just remember that our other member doesn't take some things lightly. Anyways let's talk," everyone sat at huge debriefing table Solar had set up while Itachi continued, "What's first on the list to talk about? Oh yes the insurance policy of the Konoha members. You already know the basics of my Mangekyo so this will be easy."

"I know enough about the kekkei genkai. I just want to know if you know more of the jutsu you possess with it seeing how you so obviously lied when you said that there are only three," said Kuna, "If you do, tell us the effects of the jutsu or give us a demonstration."

"Naruto, do you remember when you saw Sasuke attack me with the chidori?" he nodded, "Well I knew that jutsu because it was based off another jutsu. This jutsu is truly the final move of my brand of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is called the Divine Spear; the SS rank jutsu of the chidori," informed Itachi.

"I thought so," replied Kuna, Cross, and Solar seeing how they know a HELL of a lot more than Naruto.

"So I was the only one who didn't know. Kuna wasn't sure and those two have your complete trust so I guess they would know," said Naruto quietly. He was angry or anything but this reminded him of a different matter he had to settle tonight. He remembered how no one told him about Hinata's true feeling for him. He felt so useless and dense.

"Naruto, we're going to rape you," whispered Solar and Kuna.

"Whatever. Wait a second. HELL NO!" yelled Naruto.

"Ahem. Where was I? What else would you like to know? I'm going to guess it is about my true intentions with this group?" Questioned Itachi. He was enjoying seeing them all like this but he couldn't let anyone know that, so he asked a bunch of questions.

Everyone nodded. Even though he trusted Solar and Cross he hadn't told them his plan yet. Kuna however already knew since this was her true goal when she attacked Konoha.

"He wants the guardian gems of all the main ninja villages. This would grant us incredible power since the gem chooses the time it wants its power to be used. Also, no one person can use all the gems since the gems have a conscience and they may not choose whether that person is good or evil," Kuna quickly said, "However I really don't want one anymore seeing how I'm stuck with Naruto."

"You are precisely right Kuna. However, we already have three in our possession which is about be four when Frost returns," Itachi then stopped and looked at Naruto, "Shit, when Frost returns inform him that we are missing one. Naruto your necklace is one of the gems, Cross already compounded his weapon with his gem that was keepsake from his village and when Solar appeared before us he has just successfully stole the gem of the village of lightening. Who did you give it to?"

"Honestly Itachi come down," said Solar, Kuna, and Naruto teasing him (Itachi just shrugs knowing how stupid the question was) "You gave it to the Hyuuga girl. Well that means that it is in safe hands then. This meeting is done, go train or something. Kuna may I speak with you in private then?"

"Fine, we will speak," replied Kuna with a very grave and serious look that was unlike her.

Then everyone left except Itachi and Kuna. Although Naruto, Solar, and Cross felt like staying they did not since they trusted the two people in there.

"Is the ritual ready Kuna?" asked Itachi. She simply nodded then prepared to say something when Itachi guessed it. "So he's not ready, then?"

"Since I left his body he hasn't been enough life-threatening battles to fully receive his chakra from me. This means that the sudden intrusion of the chakra would kill him. Then the gem will **NEVER** activate again because the gem chose him as the **FINAL **wielder," Kuna said.

Itachi then said "If we have to threaten his life then Frost will have to fight him then. Just in case he dies, say your goodbyes before tomorrow night." Kuna left sadly out of the room. Itachi punched a wall seeing how angry he was at the situation. He never expected a gem to so closely bond with a person before, even though Naruto was an interesting child.

* * *

BACK in KONOHA

Here we are back in the village of Konoha. It is 3 in the morning and Hinata has just returned home.

"Didn't I give you a curfew?" said Hiashi angrily.

"Before you assume anything read this. I'm now going to my room. Good night," said Hinata who was very aggravated and tired from her stressful day. She quickly took a shower and went to her room. It was then she noticed that her room was somehow different.

'Why does my room feel different?' she thought when she activated her Byakugan. Looking around her room, she discovered a journal that did not belong to her. She picked it up and noticed the name Naruto Uzumaki. Right on the cover it had a chakra message on it. She poured some of her chakra and it said "Hinata, no matter how mad you are at me please read this book. It contains all of my darkest secrets even though I probably told my worst one.

'Why should I? He left me all alone, to feel all this pain,' she anger rose greatly but she had imagined his hurt face,' I should at least read it completely before I burn it.

Naruto felt a tingly feeling then realized that Hinata was finally reading his diary. The very one that Kuna had set up the chakra link so that he could communicate to his one true love, Hinata.

After another hour, Hinata was on the last page of the journal. She had completely lost al of her anger. Through his journal she saw how he truly lived, pass all of his close calls, near deaths, and all of his built up anger. All of this just rekindled the love she had fro him. When she finally looked at the last page she noticed another chakra page. There was another message right before the chakra.

_"Hinata before you unlock this chakra message you must have no doubts about your feelings. If you still love me after all I have done then go right ahead. If you don't love me then don't risk you ninja powers to read this final message."_

_Forever with love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

She thought everything over when she came to a final decision. She inserted all of her remaining chakra into it. 'I LOVE him. There is no way I'll pass up such an opportunity,' she thought.

Then the room went entirely black then the darkness just whisked away as if it was following the wind.

"Wat's up, Hinata?" question Naruto.

"Naruto," she rubbed her eyes, "There is no way you are here right now. I mean you should be in some mysterious place right about now."

"Well that is true. However that page you put your energy into was actually a chakra link. This link lets me communicate with you through teleportation. The downside is that I have to fulfill my promise to Kuna twice now," informed Naruto.

"What is the promise? After reading your journal, I saw that she has a very seductive attitude. It's a wonder that you love me. I mean that is she's so outgoing," said Hinata sadly.

Naruto suddenly pulled her closer to him. He forced upon her the most lustful, yet loving kiss he could muster. He let her go and said, "You are the one I love. Why would I mess around with another girl? Kuna understands this concept. That is why all she wanted was to kiss me intensely without her clothes on. I know that if I make a move on her, there will be no going back."

Hinata then returned his kiss with one 2x as powerful. Hinata then felt completely safe in his presence. They wrapped their arms around each other and just continued. Hinata pushed on Naruto on the bed, while removing her shirt, prepared to love him more.

"Sorry Hinata, we have to stop here. Kuna warned me that I can't stay here in sunlight of I wont find my way back. Not to mention, we can't do this now, even though I REALLY want to. I still have some of Kuna's chakra in me so I might go overboard," said Naruto in a pleased yet sad face," However I'm now convinced that we both love each other very much. In fact, he pulled her down for another three-minute kiss. Struggling to breathe, Naruto got up looked at her, smiled and said "I really like them by the way."

As he vanished she saw the time and thought 'While everyone is gone tomorrow I should report to Tsunade about this.'

* * *

**That**** Afternoon**

(It was 4 in the morning before )

"WHAT!!! Naruto was a link with you now!" yelled the angry Hokage.

Hinata made sure little light was in the room before she answered, "Yes, I do have a link with him now. This doesn't mean that I've completely forgiven him though. There is only one way for him to do that and I can't tell you that," said Hinata with a little blush.

"Well then take this," she handed Hinata a few jutsu scrolls and continued with a fox-like smile, "One is for pain numbing, another is a sound barrier, and the last is if you don't want any kids right away if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Baa-chan. You do know that I'm right here, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I know that you are here so explain everything that you can." said Tsunade in her serious mode. After ten minutes they understood everything Itachi was after. Seeing how no one group in all of ninja history managed to collect all five gems they were shocked.

"Hinata I know this is wrong to ask but, can I have the necklace back? Apparently it is one of the gems. I don't want to endanger you anymore than I have to," he said pointing at the dragon mark on her left shoulder (Itachi genjutsu mark). She handed him the necklace and he left.

Itachi's Group

Back in the star village, Naruto reported that he retrieved the gem that chose him. Then Cross used his one of his unknown powers to compound the gem to his transforming kunai.

"It would seem that Frost is finally back," said Solar who seemed TOO happy, "Now I don't have guard duty."

In the debriefing room, normal introductions went about and then Itachi set up training partners.

Even though he said that everyone besides Naruto knew that it was only going to be him and Frost battling it out.

* * *

In the Village Training Ground

Frost materialized his weapon, the weapon that had many kanji for ice, snow, freeze, ETC., that it was called the blade of frozen fury. At first Naruto thought it was a rod until he saw the two blades at the ends. Each blade shimmered with a blue-silver shine that could almost blind in its complete beauty. The grip for the weapon was black with blue-silver streaks (same color for the kanji) which made Naruto say, "That is a nice bladed weapon. You make mine seem simple."

Naruto pulled his kunai and transformed it into a katana. This had a basic silver sheen except for the fact it was swirling with wind chakra. This made the weapon grow with a marvelous green luster.

"This fight has one restriction. Each and any jutsu in your possession may be used. Just don't kill the other even though you are fighting to kill," said Itachi. Everyone else cam e to see the battle knowing this was going to be a rare opportunity.

* * *

Ha! How did you like that chapter? I got real descriptive, huh? Well it only gets better.

By the way the other rookies are around but they won't be introduced until next chapter so don't ask. Also, for the sake of emphasis in my story please **REFRAIN FROM ASKING ABOUT SASUKE. I REPEAT, DO NOT ASK ABOUT SASUKE! **Well besides that Hinata lost the stutter because she was traumatized by Naruto's leave, so she might get it back in some times.


	7. Frost Strikes!

Authors Note: I don't own Naruto! I don't have the patience to deal with making a manga and dealing with character complaints . By the way I'm putting all my justus in bold also I will be borrowing the name of some moves from the game "Tales of the Abyss" but it is not a crossover. The moves won't even be the same. Not to mention I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had many things to take care of such as projects (I go to a technical school), so I'm sorry. XX

Chapter 7

Frost Strikes!

"Your weapon is no where near as simple as it looks Naruto," said Frost, "In fact seeing how the person who gave you that weapon is the Kyuubi, I would suppose that kunai is more cunning than it looks besides the fact it transforms. Maybe it is a weapon that works well with your imagination. This would allow you change your style depending on your situation."

Naruto simply replied,"It seems that you are very intuitive. Yes it is exactly as you say. However does that mean you can defeat me?"

Frost nodded his head and began to power is weapon. The blades on the end of his weapons began glow blue while Naruto's green (I said this before but imagine the color glowing darker and darker with much more added chakra).

Frost dashed at Naruto while Naruto took a defensive stance. 'Why is Naruto playing defense? He usual just charges into a fight head-first and think of a plan while fighting,' wondered Kuna.

Frost blade collided with Naruto's causing the ground at Naruto's feet in collapse into the ground. 'This guy is incredibly powerful. I'm feeling weird all over, almost like a shuddering sensation driving me to fight. I'm definitely going to give this fight all that I have,' thought Naruto.

"What's he matter Naruto? Are you scared already? Well then I'll give you a reason to be scared. **Water-Style**** Blessed Drops!**" yelled Frost.

As if the particles were summoned from nowhere, the water formed giant drops that collided into Naruto. At first these drops looked like they would break on impact. WRONG! The water drops pushed Naruto 25 meters through the forest before evaporating.

"Has enough Naruto? Frost is Cross's rival. If you couldn't beat Cross you definitely won't beat Frost. You better get serious," said Itachi appearing from behind a barrier.

"Are you crazy? I'm just getting started. I won't be beaten without a fight but even then, I still won't lose," said Naruto as Frost appeared before them.

"From what Cross told me about you I can see what you are fighting for. I respect that. However it will take more than mere words to defeat me," said Frost.

"Let me remove these then," Naruto had removed all the weights he had placed upon him and in a flash Naruto used a twist of a version of his classic move. "Uzu-ma-ki Naruto rasengan" he yelled as he first used a flurry of kicks and punches to knock frost into the air. As Frost reached the pinnacle of the height he knock into Naruto collided into his back with a fierce some Odama rasengan. The impact created a crater of such magnitude that most of the forest they had been fighting in was completely leveled.

'Well that was too easy. Wait an ice clone? These guys and their weird clones that is so hard to decipher. Well if it has some of the same properties as my shadow clones than he won't be able to counter-attack right away since he still felt some of the pain,' thought Naruto, 'I know what I'll do. I'll hide underground to make my next move while I attack from afar with shadow clones.'

Frost quickly recovered to realize that Naruto wasn't inside the crater. He saw flashes of green light too realize that Naruto's shadow clones were appearing everywhere around him. Frost rushed the shadow clones and quickly stabbed one. He jumped and shot icicles from his mouth causing many of them to disperse. While still in the air he began to spin furiously and he said "**Water Style: Guardian's Frost.**" Ice began to incase his whole body until it formed a giant sphere of pure, silver-blue, and hard as steel ice.

"Well where are you Naruto? So now we are playing hide-and-seek now Naruto?" he asked, "Well than in that case, you give me no choice but to take it up a notch. **Water style:**** Freeze Lancer!**"

Frost's weapon began to incase itself with more and more ice causing Frost to stick it into the ground. A few seconds later Naruto appeared out of the ground shivering a little.

"Let me guess what you did. Your weapon is producing a temperature so cold that the ground is freezing. That not going to be enough to defeat me," said Naruto confidently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the ice isn't to defeat you. You see this jutsu lets me control the temperature in the ground. So I could send this cold _breeze_ to Konoha, more importantly the Hyuuga household," said Frost with absolutely no tack or ounce of caring in him.

At these words Naruto instantly appeared next to Frost and backhanded him through a row of 50 frozen trees and 10 ice-covered boulders. "Leave Hinata out of this, if you don't I **WILL** kill you," said Naruto keeping up with Frost's body while it collided through the area.

Frost got up, coughed up blood and thought, 'I may have to get serious now that I said that. It seems that he has increased his speed at least ten-times then what he was using before.'

'I've never seen Naruto like that. Even when he was fighting Sasuke he was holding back a lot so that he would not hurt him. This is completely new Naruto we are seeing before us. This speed could rival that of Itachi's. Hinata must really mean a lot to him if he is able to exert this much chakra to increase his speed so much,' thought Kuna.

Itachi was nicely surprised to see** some of Naruto's true strength.** With the Kyuubi in him, Naruto had access to a limited amount of his inner potential. "Now since that Kuna was now no longer a true part of him, he is now truly living and fighting for his beliefs. Am I right Itachi?" questioned Cross. Itachi simply nodded.

"Whoa! Look at those two go! They really want to go for the kill don't they?" yelled Solar who becoming very interested all of a sudden. At first he was going to go to town to flirt with some girls, but when he saw the flashes of blue and green light he raced off to the forest that had suddenly become very blue (frozen over).

Naruto and Frost continued the attack and defend as each one slightly left faltered in their attack. Naruto changed his weapon onto a chain where he threw it and it caught Frost's frozen fury. He pulled and threw the weapon behind him. The weapon flew into a frozen tree and got stuck there. Suddenly Frost increased his speed and pulled on Naruto's chain while kicking his stomach.

"Well it seems that we have both lost our weapons. This makes the fight even, well almost," said Frost revealing exactly what he meant.

"It can't be. Your eyes have the Byakugan? Wait it's not the same," said Naruto recovering from the powerful kick.

"Well I don't even know the name of my blood line trait, so I can't tell you the name. However, since Solar's name for it was stupid, the name was Speed Eye, was silly and obvious I decided to name it the Forgotten Eye. All it does really is increase the speed I move at, my jutsu speed, and how fast or slow I see things. It may be some what similar to the Sharingan but I can't see things past the moment which the Sharingan can," explained Frost.

"I see. Looks like I need use some more serious jutsu then. Kage-bunshin no jutsu! Rasengan!" yelled Naruto. In all actuality, Naruto did not need the bunshin to perform the jutsu anymore but he summoned one to act as a distraction. Naruto saw a slight difference in his jutsu's appearance. He noticed that his jutsu could suddenly change from a sphere to any other possible shape (explanation comes later).

'If I can change the shape then I wonder…' he thought but then, Frost began to take the initiative. With a massive flurry of kicks, punches, and all-out break dancing moves Naruto's bunshin couldn't hold its form and disappeared in the classic brief puff of smoke instead of his own cool animation like Cross' stars.

"Is that the depth of your cloning powers? If it is then this will be easy," said Frost sadly while Naruto completed his jutsu.

"You weren't joking about that kekkei genkai, you have gotten faster. I couldn't keep up with your motions. However I won't let that stop me! I'm going to win, finish my mission and return to Konoha," said Naruto. Naruto charges Frost using great amounts of chakra to launch himself at a greater speed.

'Unbelievable! When did he get so much faster? Itachi was lying when he told me that when Naruto puts his passion into his fighting he can become a force to be reckoned with. It seems that I'll have to resort to **that jutsu**,' thought Frost. Frost was about the catch Naruto's wrist to counter the move, **another** bunshin strikes from behind.

"**Odama Rasengan!!!**" yelled Naruto's bunshin while the real Naruto pressed his rasengan into Frost's chest. "Rasengan: Pincer Attack!"

"I don't believe it! Naruto has so much more power than he led us to believe," said Solar and Cross together (somewhat filling in the others phrase).

"No. You are wrong guys. Naruto wasn't exactly this strong before. It would seem that all of the bonded chakra left in my being from Naruto and went straight back into him when he called upon it to match Frost's strength," explained Kuna.

"That would explain it. Well even though they don't need to fight anymore I want to see how this fight turns out," responded Itachi.

"That's Itachi for you. Still very interested in the growth of potential," said Cross. At that very moment Frost began to recover from the vicious, destructive force of jutsu.

"Had enough yet Frost?" asked Naruto while his power still began to climb.

"At this rate, Naruto chakra power will match mine, Solar's and Frost's. Hell, it might even rise above it. To force me to use my Celestial Eye just to see his power rising is amazing," said Cross who was astonished. He only saw power like that from Itachi and he still knew that Naruto was weaker than him.

"Good Job Naruto. Finally I get to be truly serious. I'm not trying to sound cocky but so far you still don't have the strength to defeat me. I've been training just for the day we journey to complete this mission and I'm still not ready. However even with your chakra spiking high right now you have not gained full control of your powers yet. You cannot defeat me. It's just that simple," said Frost who began to raise his chakra as well.

"Well no one has ever managed to force me to back down, so I frankly don't give a damn. You can say all you want but I still won't lose here," retorted Naruto. Every fiber of his being had no doubt. This was a new level of confidence, even for Naruto. Naruto looked up and began to notice a change in Frost's eye color. Before his eyes were white like a Hyuuga's but he still had a tint of his original blue eyes. Now his eyes became entirely dark blue with a slight tint of sky-blue straight in the middle.

'It seems that I have to use the third level of my kekkei genkai to defeat Naruto. However let's see what the second level can do.' Frost thought while he put himself in an entirely new fighting stance.

Naruto charged him while trying to summon another bunshin behind Frost. This didn't work so well. Frost instantly appeared behind him.

"You're to slow" was all that came from Frost's mouth before he tripped Naruto. Before Naruto even had a chance to fall Frost spun on his hands and kicked Naruto twice in his stomach. Naruto flew twenty meters through the air colliding with anything in his way (36 trees, 24 boulders and 3 miles worth of mountain to be exact). Naruto had been glad that he didn't completely injure himself by creating a wall of chakra around his body to impact the blow.

"Not bad Naruto. You managed not to die from that one. Can you survive another attack like that Naruto? I highly doubt that. With Kuna in you anymore you don't regenerate at any speed anymore," said Frost.

"I'm not done yet. You haven't beaten me yet. I told you that I would win. If that is the extent of your power Frost then I have underestimated you," Naruto chuckled. He spit out some blood from his mouth and stood in a way edging Frost to attack again. As if Frost could teleport he appeared directly in front of Naruto preparing an uppercut. Wait what's this? Naruto catches the punch with ease and spins around him which made Naruto, throw Frost.

"How can this be? You were too slow to keep up," yelled Frost as he flew through the air.

"My body got used to your speed when you attacked me. As you say It's Just that simple," replied Naruto. As Frost began to descend through the air, Naruto caught his arm pushed it aside and with a wind chakra-powered hand he smashed through Frost's chest. If you believe that the crater made before was big, then you are sorely mistaken. This crater was easily three times the size of the previous crater. This was a problem to Naruto though. He had felt a bit of resistance meaning that Frost had used some of his chakra to weaken the blow (if the blow was weakened by the chakra then take a moment. After you have taken the moment to think, imagine the size of the crater if Frost had not weakened the impact). Naruto knew that if that last attack didn't finish Frost, he would be in trouble. He was almost out of chakra, energy and he was beginning to feel numb all over.

"This is not good. I only have enough strength for one "S ranked" jutsu. I have to be very careful," muttered Naruto.

"Let's end this Naruto. I will pit my strongest jutsu against your strongest jutsu. That will determine the winner," said Frost slowly rising from the crater with many injuries. "**Water Style: Frigid Blast**"

"I'll be glad to oblige. "**Wind Style: Rasengan Maxima,**" yelled Naruto.

The two unknown techniques soared with unprecedented power, fury and might. The sheer force of the two techniques began to kill the rest of the area they were in. Frost's technique was so cold that if anyone who didn't have enough power to resist the cold touched it; the person would instantly freeze and shatter. Naruto's jutsu had the same concept except that the sheer winds would slice anyone to microscopic bits. They began to charge each other at such speed that for a brief moment Solar and Cross had to use their kekkei genkai to keep up entirely.

"Eat this! Frigid Blast!"

"Die! Rasengan Maxima!"

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

Hinata began to feel power rush through her entire body. However the sudden energy boost didn't belong to her. It was Naruto's energy that she was feeling. "What is Naruto doing to push his chakra his far? I really hope that he is alright," said Hinata who was very worried.

"I'm ok Hinata. I've just supposedly tied in a fight with one of our members even though I'm pretty sure I just lost. Right before we clashed our justus, his eyes had changed a second time. Before his eyes were mainly dark blue with light blue in the middle but now, his eyes went entirely one shade of blue with silver streaks surrounding his eye. I've never saw anything like it. He speed went up at least 15 times after that. Even though my jutsu was stronger, the sheer speed ripped through my jutsu and he won. Right now I'm rejuvenating but Kuna is no longer part of me so it will take some time to heal," said Naruto inside Hinata's mind.

"I'm glad that I can hear you but how?" questioned Hinata.

"You forgot about the link. However because I'm talking to you in this way, we will have nightmares about the past and it will be sad. Sorry Hinata but this means that our nightmares will be based on us and well we won't be able to connect to remind each other of our true feelings," said Naruto very sadly.

"It's ok but just don't forget each other and we will be fine. Anyways I see a gray room. Is this what you are looking at Naruto?" questioned Hinata.

"Yes. Are you using the Byakugan? If you are then that would be the reason. Don't push the Byakugan anymore because Kuna doesn't even know what will happen if you do," replied Naruto sternly.

"Fine I won't. Why is Kuna with you at the moment?" questioned Hinata with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Fine then Hinata I won't help him heal then. Have a nice 2 months in this bed Naruto instead of 2 days," retorted Kuna.

"Fine I won't pursue the matter anymore," Hinata thought, "Wait a second? How can you hear us?"

"I created the link Hinata. Naturally I can use it too," she paused, "How else can I keep an eye on what Naruto does with my rival for his love." Hinata and Kuna then began to argue back and forth about Naruto and who he loved. Naruto knew that it was Hinata but there was a brief moment where he thought Kuna. He **wanted **Hinata but he was slightly smarter than that. Kuna was willing but he was not like that at all.

"When Naruto returns, we should settle this," said Kuna who was being really cocky.

"At anytime, at anywhere, at anyplace that you are willing, then I am. I will face you for Naruto's love," said Hinata who was angry, irritated, and very confident. At that moment Naruto closed the link to end the fight.

* * *

"Kuna, why did you challenge Hinata?" questioned Naruto.

"I love you. Why else would I challenge her for you?" she replied rhetorically. As she said this she began to remove her clothes around him.

"Stop removing your clothes Kuna. You know I like Hinata," said Naruto who was still on the recovery bed.

"Do you?" responded Kuna swinging her hips around so she turned to face him.

**Another Note****: The next chapter will contain some information of the Anita Blake book series by Laurell K. Hamilton. So if you don't understand what I'm saying go read the 15 books or read the last one "The Harlequin". Have fun . **


	8. Ardeur

Authors Note: Careful there may be a lime in this scene but pay attention to the Ardeur it plays a HUGE role in this fanfic. Also I'm not really the type of person to write many limes or lemons but when I do, I won't give a damn bout what you say. Not to mention I'm doing this out of boredom not to please anyone. (Not to mention some of you pervs probalby will overthink this chapter).

Chapter 8

Ardeur

"What do you mean by that Kuna!" Yelled Naruto.

"I mean exactly what I said! Naruto listen to me for a second. Every fiber of my being wants to have sex with you. I don't know how long I can hold myself down. Please let me Love you! Please let me take you!" Countered Kuna.

Naruto was completely stunned at this last statement. He nevered believed that a demon 2,000 years older than him would fall in love with him. Then again, he was a very interesting person as Itachi once said. Naruto still could not believe that Kuna had told him this after healing him. Even if he became fully recovered from his physical injuries, this was like 45 years of internal damage.

'Here is Kuna kneeling beside my bedside asking to have sex with me. Man! Why me? I love Hinata yet I have the need to be with Kuna too. I thought Kuna's life lesson was to protect me from loving anyone else! I'm so confused,' thought Naruto silently while he just stared at the highly seductive Kuna.

"Wait a second. Kuna why don't you just use Solar? He doesn't seem perverted (just a flirt) but if you asked he would probably oblige," questioned Naruto brilliantly.

"Well it seems that when a situation calls for it, your brain goes into overdrive but sadly, he is well no," said Kuna.

"No?" Questioned Naruto.

"He doesn't have the capabilty seeing as he was never one with me. By the way he isn't the one I love. Nice try but I'm not giving up, Naruto. It's either you do it willingly or I use some my Kyuubi genjustu to make you. However, I would want for you to enjoy it as much as I would, meaning that I wouldn't force you entirely," said Kuna.

'Damn. I'm at a lost here. Even her promise was a little too far. I mean come on she wants me to give her a message while both of us are naked. She is getting restless. At this rate, she'll take the part of me that wants Hinata the most (this means true passion, not lust). Shit! If she remembers the promise,  
she could change seeing as im still in no condition to argue,' thought Naruto.

"Wait a second! You still owe me two promises Naruto!" exclaimed Kuna.

'Shit!" thought Naruto once more.

"I still refuse to have sex with you Kuna! Why do you want me so bad Kuna! I want to save my time for Hinata! Why must I be the one?" questioned Naruto sadly.

"It has to be you because you are the only human with the Fox's Ardeur. It is a mysterious source of part of my power but it can only be controlled with passion, sex, love, etc. Not to mention that you are still part fox. Even thought we have separated he still have qualities from the other. I have your drive and determination while you have the Fox's Ardeur. Soon you will see, that the only reason you're unaffected because you haven't had your first time yet," explained Kuna who was shivering.

"You are losing control aren't you?" Questioned Naruto who was slowly piecing extra information after this explanation.

Without any warning Kuna pinned down Naruto with her red chakra ropes. Naruto struggled against them but there was no good.

"Don't try to break free Naruto. It is your own chakra pinning you down. Please understand that I do not fill my needs this way, then i'll probably need to go sex the energy out of humans which means that half-breeds will begin to appear within a day (KunaKuuybi this meaning that 9 months doesn't apply to her)," said Kuna in a strong enchanting voice.

"I'm human too," said Naruto who wasn't struggling anymore seeing how his whole body was conflicted. Part of him wanted to just give Kuna what she wanted but the another part wanted only Hinata while strangely one side of him said just bring them together and take both of them. So fat the percentaes are 55 Hinata, 40 Kuna, 5 both.

"You still have the power of Fox's Ardeur so it will work. Before we split, I was just absorbing power from your subconcious but now I need to FEEL it. I'm sorry for this Naruto," said Kuna in an oddly happy voice.

"I still won't hate you Kuna. Please forgive me Hinata," said Naruto.

"What's going on?" Questioned Naruto very confused and out of place since his world just went gray.

"Just take me and call me yours"

"Just take me and call me yours"

"Just take me and call me yours"

"Just take me and call me yours"

Naruto could hear Kuna's voice like an echo until she reappeared in front of him.

"Will you Naruto?" asked Kuna one final time.

"I can't Kuna. Please understand my feelings," repeted Naruto sadly.

I do understand that is why I'm going to do this," said Kuna with a lustful attraction to Naruto's ears. Naruto could barely keep his composure as Kuna began to strip.

Then she pounced on top of him and simply waved her hand over Naruto face to wash away his tears. Then she kissed him. Kiss is a word to simple to describe this encounter. It was more like a battle of their tounges. While this continued, Naruto began to feel that his clothes were gone then he could fell nothing. It was as if his five senses were completely directed towards Kuna'a actions. He could feel everything she was doing to him. He could no longer think, he just wanted Kuna to scream his name. In the back of his head he could hear himself saying "that he shouldn't be doing this" and "what about Hinata?" but it didn't matter to him anymore. It was now pitch black a perfect environment beacuse at his moment it was just him and Kuna.

"This pitch black is actually a special Ardeur users can easily feed on one another but every fiber must be willing to show all the sexual desire a user has. So therefore if you don't mean it, then we can pay the consequences. This depends on our strengths and seeing how you are weaker than me, you'll probably die. However this world is all metaphysical meaning that I control how long we're in here and how it works. So this time I'll blow off you losing your "first time" but in return you have to help me feed," said Kuna with so much of her enchanting seductiveness that Naruto was no longer aware of his actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Lime---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto suddenly burst free from his bindings and started to kiss Kuna with the intensity of a supernova. Even though Kuna was entirely shocked at Naruto sudden change of actions, she began to find it pleasurable. She moaned his mouth then broke the kiss puzzling Naruto.

"Do you remember what I did to you when you couldn't feel a thing?" asked Kuna. Naruto simply shook his head as he reapproached Kuna looing to continue what he started.

'Oh well. That is for another day,' she thought happily while Naruto did something he never thought he would do until he returned to Konoha. He grabbed Kuna's breasts and slowly began to message them. He began the moan uncontrollably as Naruto did so. He then began to trail kisses from her neck down to her stomach. Kuna then flipped him over and did exactly the same. It was if they had lost all sanity to their desires as they continued the profound acts. Kuna then changed their environment from the pitch black to a waterfall gracefully falling down on their naked bodies. Naruto finally realized how even if Kuna didn't mean to seduce him or anyone for that matter, she easily could. He saw the water slowl fall through her silky skin and then he could only ponder one thing.

'Damn. She's got me and their is really nothing I can do about it,' Naruto thought sady and happily at the same time.

Without even realizing Kuna's movement, she was next to him holding him tight.

"You are a very lucky person, Naruto. I usually need more than is to have fully fed, but for some reason I'm full. This time you've lucked out but the next time I need to feed happens to coincide with one of my heat cycles meaning that I'm goin to rock your world. Sadly though I'm going to stop here with this next event," said Kuna with a shifty look on her face.

She backed away then quickly turned around for Naruto to see all that she was. Naruto still couldn't say a word. All he could think was 'Damn' and 'Shit. What the hell did I get myself into?' Kuna called him over and he moved closer to her and kissed her once more. She began to hold and rub Naruto's "item" and he began to shudder while it was in her grip. After about 5 minutes Naruto "exploded" and then he began to feel wasted, drained and exhausted. All his bodily fluids were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Lime Over----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sleep now. Your strength will return tomorrow. Now that you've experienced Ardeur you will be able to control it when you share your moment with Hinata. You still need some practice but for now just sleep," whispered Kuna silently as Naruto drifted off to world of confusion.

About 7 hours later, Itachi went to check on Naruto's corspe to see if Kuna was telling the truth. She had told him the backfires of thier forced separtaion and he waa actually shocked though his face didn't show it. As he opened the door to Naruto's room, he felt waves of chakra come from Naruto's body. Though his face had no change of emotion, Itachi began to wonder how his mentor actually managed to control Kuna not just once but twice. He refocused on Naruto's actions as he tossed about, sending waves of chakra throughout thr room.

"So what Kuna said was true. Well if this keeps going on Naruto may become stronger than me. I'll keep monitoring him for now but I can't let him become stronger than me just yet. Hell at this rate, he will be strong enough to beat Frost when Frost is at 30 of his power," said Itachi with the curosity of Naruto's growing strength.

"Believe me now?" asked Kuna happily.

"Yes. I trust the rest of your word as well, Kuna. Even the other things you told me, about "The Arduer." Next time, please keep the "fun" details to yourself though," said Itachi with a puzzling look.

"What's the problem?" asked Kuna.

"How long will Naruto be out for?" asked Itachi who was slightly annoyed at Naruto for being out cold at such a crucial moment.

"Don't worry. He'll be up in the next hour. Hell, he'll be up in the next hour if Hinata decides to communicate with him today. This will be so hilarious, when Hinata sees the memory I left in his head. You see in order to talk to Naruto using my method shehas the open the mental doot to his mind. However, I planted a trap that whenever they go through any extreme distress they will go through a trial of thier best memories but they will go completely wrong. Thus meaning a negative Deju Vu effect," said Kuna happily.

"Well if your plans work, Naruto and Hinata will become our greatest assets. They would have no doubt in their decision yet keeping thier sanity," said Itachi with a intuative look.

"I knew you say something like that Itachi. However after what I did to Naruto last night I don't even know they can handle this alone. The face I saw on Naruto when I left him in the state that he is, seems so empty. It was as if I destroyed him entirely from the inside out. Did I do the wrong thing?" asked Kuna.

"This is not my expertise. I don't deal with love though a could tolerate it if it doesn't effect our fighting. Seeing how this may screw up I'll tell Cross to help you out. He may not look like the one for love but he is actually enegaged. In fact, when he got engaged he still razed the village he attacked. It was as if he was fighting harder to keep her. Just remember that," said Itachi as he turned and left.

'Geez. I think I'm getting soft. The great shinobi who killed the entire Uchiha with the help of his mentor is now helping lovers. Man I'm going to kill some random person,' thought Itachi angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Naruto. What's going on? Why do I see Naruto and I on that bench before he left? I understand now. This must be Naruto's mind then I can almost talk to him," said Hinata puzzled as she looked around.

Authors Note: Well I'll stop there. I don't feel like writing anymore but, I'm getting inspired again. Next chapter is the reappearance of a certain missing nin. Then again mabye not


End file.
